majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Team Fondue
Lemon only |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen |cast = Docchi Tsuri Kanburi Lemon Toshima |firstepisode = Change of Generation, Come On! |lastepisode = Without realizing this is youth }} was a 5-person group organized in an imitation of Team Hormone. All the members in the group loved cheese fondue, and often cooked it while in class. Team Fondue was described as the "next generation" of yankees aiming for a Rappapa membership. They were in classroom 2-C, the same class as Center. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Change of Generation, Come On! After Maeda Atsuko and Team Hormone became seniors, Center and Team Fondue were assigned to their former classroom. Team Fondue can be seen cooking cheese fondue at the same spot as where their predecessors were grilling meat. Similarly to Team Hormone, they often discuss the battles between their classmate and Rappapa. Yabakune's Leader Arrives! When Nezumi started recruiting gangs to join her own alliance, Team Fondue joined as they see this as an opportunity to become a part of something big. But when Tsu No Ji Rengou clashed with New Rappapa, they were startled by the appearance of an injured Bungee and the arrival of two girls who bear a striking resemblance to the former leader of Rappapa, Oshima Yuko, who announced that Yabakune had started assaulting Majijo students. The Nails of a Traitor Extends Team Fondue discussed more about the impending clash with Yabakune in their classroom, with Kanburi often becoming a minor participant in some cases, and sometimes discussing with their senpais. After realizing that they also have to take action, they started practicing battle formations. more to be added Majisuka Gakuen 4 In the fourth season of the series, another character named Lemon appeared in episode 8 wearing the Team Fondue uniform. It was unrevealed if she was the same Lemon who was held back, nor was it stated if she was only a successor. Members of Team Fondue * - Portrayed by . She is the Captain of the group. Her Gym uniform has a nametag with her surname written on it. * - Portrayed by . Sub-captain. Her Gym uniform is tied around her body like a sash, hiding her nametag. * - Portrayed by . Strategist, she made most of their Team Formations. Her Gym uniform is tied around her waist, hiding her nametag. * - Portrayed by . Kamikaze Ammunition for one of their moves. Her Gym uniform has a nametag with her surname written on it in the second season, but is later tied around her waist, hiding her nametag in the fourth season. * - Portrayed by . Treasurer. Her Gym uniform has a nametag with her surname written on it. Similarities with Team Hormone #Just like Team Hormone, their members are often cooking and eating together while talking. #They consider themselves to be the weakest yankees in Majisuka Jyogakuen. #Similarly to how Team Hormone was in the same class as Atsuko, Team Fondue have Center for a classmate. #They both frequently become the comic relief in Season 2. Group gallery Trivia *Shimada Haruka played the group's captain, which mirrored her time as captain of the original . *"Docchi" literally translates to "which one?". The actresses of Docchi's and Kanburi, and , have been mistaken for each other because their names are almost identical. 's theory is that the name comes from Shimada's skill in dodgeball, since "Docchi" is pronounced similarly to "Dodge". **Her counterpart in Team Hormone is Wota. *"Tsuri" translates to "fishing", which is an adaptation of something her actress, Yamauchi Suzuran, has done (tsurishi) before, particularly in the AKB48 handshake events. **Her counterpart in Team Hormone is Bungee. *Shimazaki Haruka says that she had no idea where the name "Kanburi" came from, but she has two theories. The first is that she looks cold at first (kan'rei), but once you're more acquainted with her you'll eventually find her girly side ('buri'kko). Her second theory is the name of a fish that was caught in winter (the time when they were filming). **Her counterpart in Team Hormone is Mukuchi. ***Like Mukuchi, she also played a larger part in the series than her teammates. She once saved Nezumi and Center when they were fighting Yabakune, and was the only Team Fondue member who talked to Center on a one-on-one basis. *Ichikawa Miori's (Lemon's actress) catchphrase is ''I want to become a fresh lemon!. **Her counterpart in Team Hormone is Unagi. *"Toshima" translates to "Middle-aged". Their theories were that, '''first: she was the oldest member of Team 4; second: was a play of her name (Oba Mina), when someone calls out her name, they would eventually say Oba-san, which would sound like the term used to refer to an "aunt"; third: was that because she has a mature face. **Her counterpart in Team Hormone is Akicha. *With the exemption of Lemon, the other four members were extras in the first season. Each portrayed a different character than the one they later played in season 2. *The five actresses who played Team Fondue members portrayed new characters in the main cast of Majisuka Gakuen 3. Several other actresses from the main cast of Majisuka Gakuen 2 (such as Center, Dance, Mariyagi and Miso) also portrayed new characters in the third season. *In their introduction, it is mentioned that Team Fondue love fighting and fireworks (along with cheese fondue). *Even though Shimazaki Haruka, Shimada Haruka and Ichikawa Miori appeared in the fourth season, only Lemon reprised her role in the series. Shimazaki Haruka's role was Salt, while Shimada Haruka made a guest appearance in episode 10 as "Shimada". Reference Category:Gangs Category:Majijo Student Category:Season 2